Sinking In
by Yami no Hikaru
Summary: (Shounen Ai Riku/Sora) Let's just say that Riku and Sora switch places...


Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts- RIKU IS MINE I TELL YOU MINE! - *bops on the head* Shut up you - ^-^ You're both wrong, Riku is _mine _– That's for sure… - Both of you, shut up.

  
Warnings: Umm angst, shounen ai (for all you non Japanese speakers that means boy love, meaning two guys in love) with a capital "AI", evil Disney characters, insanity, fluff, twisted humor … basically all the ingredients for a good shounen ai fic. 

Note: Pairings – Riku and Sora, Cloud and Sq … I mean "Leon"

Translations: "ne" – basically, "right?" "isn't that so?" 

"Aa" affirmative noise, think "yes"

"-chan" a friendly suffix 

Sinking In

Part 1 ~ Only Look At Me 

Chapter 1 

Sora sighed heavily, dropping his little wooden sword and gave Riku a look that portrayed just how annoyed he was at that moment. Riku just smiled.

"Now the score is 5 to 0, my favor of course," Riku continued smiling, knowing that he was annoying Sora but not really caring. Sora fell over dramatically and stopped moving.

Riku frowned in concern; he hadn't been that hard on Sora. "Sora?" He murmured softly, concern clear in his voice; he slowly walked over to Sora. A small smirk appeared on Sora's lips. Riku turned to run but Sora was expecting that and he was ready for it.

He pounced. 

Selphie turned her attention to the area where a rather loud splash originated. She shook her head sadly, knowing what had just happened. She called over to Wakka, "Looks like those two are at it again. Kairi is going to be mad, ne?"

Wakka simply nodded.

"Sora, that was … uncalled for…" Riku forced out, sitting himself up on the shore, gasping for breath. 

"Aa," Sora smiled brightly, "But you must admit, it was very … me," Sora broke off his sentence rather abruptly, unable to continue with it as he resumed his panting, but he did continue smiling at Riku. 

"That's the problem," Riku sighed, his breathing finally calming somewhat, "You are too … how should I put this? … Reckless."

Sora blinked, taking a few minutes to stop panting and to think before he responded. "You want me to change?" 

A small frown appeared on Riku's face before he shook his head. That was definitely not what he wanted. "No, of course not." Riku smiled before reaching out to mess with Sora's wet hair. 

Sora smiled before batting Riku's hand away, trying to regain some control over his messy hair. His eyes met Riku before he smiled, taking off back to where they had just fallen off. Riku blinked before taking off after him, still managing to beat Sora there somehow. 

"I believe the score is now 6 to 0, my favor," Riku smiled before climbing to the end of a nearby tree before Sora could so much as say a word. He quickly snatched a fruit out of the tree. 

"Hey!" Sora yelped, "That isn't fair at all Riku! We weren't even really racing … well not offici-" 

Sora was cut off as Riku shoved a piece of the paopu fruit that he had picked into Sora's mouth. Sora blinked cutely, wondering what that was about before eating the piece of fruit, watching as Riku finished it off. Riku could be so odd sometimes, this was just one of those times.

"What was that for?" Sora asked. 

Riku simply smiled, "I know you haven't eaten today … well, now you have so that problem is fixed."

Sora tilted his head to in side in question before he offered Riku a thankful smile, "Arigato!"

Riku just shook his head sadly; Sora could be so innocent like that sometimes. He really didn't get it. 

"Kairi is coming," Sora sighed and promptly zoned out, not really wanting to think about anything. 

Riku suppressed a chuckle, "Great…" Riku barely managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. It wasn't that he didn't like Kairi … it was just that he never got any time alone with Sora anymore. 

"Hey guys!" Kairi chirped, somewhat like a small bird that was asking for attention. 

'An annoying bird…' Riku thought to himself. "Hello Kairi-chan," he said pleasantly. 

Riku paid a small semblance of attention to Kairi, knowing that at least Sora was paying less attention than he was. He made a speech about something … probably about other worlds. He seemed to tell them about that a lot.

Riku also remembered vaguely thanking Kairi for something. It really didn't matter now. Kairi was slowly walking away. Not really wanting to, Riku stood to follow her. 

Riku sighed, " Here," he threw the paopu fruit he had been holding to Sora, taking a mental note of the confused expression that was on Sora's face, "You wanted one, didn't you?" 

"Umm… yeah?"

"Did you know that if two people share a paopu fruit their destinies will be intertwined through eternity." Riku stated; it wasn't a question at all. He did wonder if maybe now Sora got it. 

Sora blinked a few times, "Riku…"

Riku didn't wait for him to finish his sentence; he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. "Let's go." He started to jog away, confidant that Sora would try to catch up. 

  
Sora blinked again, feeling as if he was doing that a lot today, throwing the paopu fruit into the ocean. "Hey! Wait up!"

It was the next night that the storm hit. The storm that would change everything … and most likely not for the better. The day itself had been rather uneventful. Riku had beaten him at some more things. Nothing all that interesting or out of the ordinary.

Sora listened to the sounds of the storm; he listened to the wind, wondering if he had enough time to take a nap before it was time for dinner. Then it hit him.

"The raft!"

Sora arrived at the island quickly, having gone as fast as he could. The first thing he noticed was the fact that both Riku and Kairi's boats were there, meaning that they were there as well, probably worried about the raft. The next thing he noticed were the shadows … the moving shadows.

Sora's eyes widened as the shadow took a flying leap at him. He yelped and scrambled out of the way and watched it as it sunk back into the ground. He doubted it would stay that way for long though. 

'I should find Riku … but … where would he be?' Sora continued running as fast as his legs could carry him, avoiding the shadows as best as he could. It hit him a few moments later. He knew were Riku would be … it_ was _one of Riku's favorite spots. 'Riku must be at the paopu fruit tree!' 

Spinning around he ran toward the tree, happy that the sudden change of direction threw off the shadows. They obviously weren't the quickest or the most intelligent creatures in the world. Unfortunately it didn't take them long to resume the chase. 

Sora was right, as he knew he would be. He wasn't Riku's best friend for nothing. Riku was there … under a rather large blackish glowing sphere. His mind barely registered Riku's voice as he stared at the sphere. 

"The door … has opened Sora. Now we can go to the outside world!"

Sora blinked a few times, wondering if Riku had gone insane, before he spoke, "What? What are you talking about? We have to find Kairi!" His voice was almost desperate, trying to bring Riku back to his senses. 

"Kairi is coming with us!" Riku took a few moments to calm himself before speaking a bit gentler. He wasn't willing to lose Sora, not after all they had been through together. "We may never see our parents again … but there is no turning back. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku calmly reached out his hand for Sora, inviting him into the unknown.

"Riku…" Sora's voice cracked before he lunged forward trying his best to grab Riku's hand, not caring that Riku wasn't trying to reach his at all. It wasn't much use though; the darkness was already twining around him, holding him in place. His fingers brushed lightly against Riku's before his body fell forward and he sank in.

~*~

"Well" Maleficent smiled, quite proud of herself at that moment, "I did get one of them."

"I could have gotten both of them you know…" Jafar muttered, trailing off, not really wanting to invoke Maleficent's rage. 

"Is that so?"

"Well, which one did you get?"

"I got the one that will save the worlds…"

"What good does that do us?!"

"You see, my idiotic lackey, the one to bring chaos will always bring chaos. He can not help that. This boy, this Sora, he will have to be corrupted if he is ever to do anything for us."

"And I'm the idiot? You honestly think his friend will stand by and just let that happen?"

"Shut up."

~*~

Sora blinked his eyes open and slowly looked around, wondering where he was now. Well, at least he was pretty sure he had looked around. It was impossible for him to tell; the darkness was too thick.

"Where am I?" he asked the empty air, sighing when all he got was an echo back at him.

Slowly the darkness started to twist and take form as the room started to light up. Blinking rapidly Sora made an attempt at getting his eyes to adjust to the light. Sora looked down at his hands, surprised to see what looked to be an oversized key of some sort. Sora blinked some more, looking around, noticing Riku almost immediately. 

"Riku…" Sora frowned as an evil smirk graced Riku's lips. "Are you okay Riku?" 

Sora tilted his head to one side, noticing that Riku was only mouthing words. No sound at all was coming out of Riku's mouth. He frowned, trying to make out the words before his eyes widened. He knew what Riku was mouthing; it was only one word, said over and over again.

Riku was mouthing the word 'die'.

"Riku?" Sora let out a strangled yelp before jumping out of the way. A sword had appeared in Riku's hands and he had charged at Sora. If he had been just a few seconds slower Sora would have been dead. 

Sora shook his head a bit, this was all wrong. This wasn't like Riku at all. He walked up to Riku slowly and pulled him into a hug. He spoke softly to Riku, trying to calm him down a bit; after all, if anyone could help Riku, it was him. "Please … tell me what's wrong. I'll help, I promise."

A weak noise escaped Sora's throat as Riku shoved him up against a wall harshly and leveled a rather sharp sword blade right at Sora's throat. Sora resisted the urge to swallow. 

For a moment Sora stopped breathing completely, blue eyes wide. He barely managed to speak. " A… are you going to kill me Riku?" Sora was afraid of the answer he would get. 

Tears stung Sora's eyes as he saw the evil smirk on Riku's lips again. He barely managed to hold them back as he felt the cold blade pierce his skin. He managed to murmur out Riku's name sadly before he found himself unable to speak or even breathe. Sora's eyes closed as he sunk back into the darkness. 

~*~

"Soon … very soon…" 

__

End of Chapter One

N: Well … that was an … interesting chapter to write. 

A: I wouldn't know, you wrote it! Speaking of writing, I should continue chapter 2, ne? Then you can write chapter 3. 

N: Me? Wait? Never!

A: Oh, yes, you would never wait would you?

N: I'll have you know I never write when I should. You know, at this rate I'll finish chapter 3 and post it before chapter 2 is finished. 

A: Oh no you won't.

N: Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
